Armeeuntoten
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: The world as we know it is over, but that doesn't mean we cannot start anew. Two groups of hero's unite in the fight against the undead. This battle may be their last. M for later chapters involving romance, action, and insanity.
1. Author's Note

-Author's Notes—

Hello you nipple licking, ass sucking, motherfuckers. (Don't be insulted, I'm one too.) Anyway, HERE IT IS! Another story, can you fucking believe? I have three other stories out at the moment, a Skyrim, Borderlands, and Fallout. The Skyrim one sucks, Borderlands is okay, I love my Fallout one, not being arrogant, and I just like the style of how it's coming out. ANYWAYS BITCHES, back to business. This is a CoD: Zombies story! You will get to see the likes of everyone, but first I have a request. There is a documentary that explains the complete and udder complete background of the story. And how it all connects, it is 4 FUCKING HOURS! I know its long, but take my word for it it's worth it. You will love it. In any case, here is the link:

watch?v=KfLOdYcZOQ0

Big thanks to the creator; MurderMachineX for creating this and helping me understand where everything comes together. This is so worth it. Next chapter, I am posting with this one, so you can read the prologue if you like. Don't forget to dick slap that Favorite and Follow button. And if you want to give me a boner, review the prologue and tell me what you guys think. ENJOY BRUHS AND BRUHETTS.


	2. Prologue

-Author's Notes—

Well here ya go, **_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE! _**This is the prologue, and it takes place after siding with Richtofen. Stulinger has his body back for the moment, and this is right before Samantha and Maxis are damned to hell, there might be a way to stop it… (P.S, this is where the time loop ends and the universe branches anew, thanks to a certain older gentleman.)

-Western Town/2027—

Misty was tired, they had been here five hours, she and the group had decided it was beast to help the German Richtofen. He was being an ass about it.

"Gut Bye, Dr. Maxis…" Richtofen bellowed with glee. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misty looked up to see an eerie blue fog roll in. She was suddenly chilly. "OH _JA! WUNDABAR! _NOW ZAT MAXIS IS GONE! I CAN RID OF ZE BRAT TOO!"

"NOW WAIT JUST A GOD DAMNED MINUET GERMAN!" Everyone was silent as Russman roared this to the sky. "Who is this kid your trying to kill anyways, we came here for answers and damn it we want'em! Who is this kid? Why you trying to kill her, are you going to let us out of here? Why and how did this bullshit all start, and WHY NOT GET YOUR OWN DAMN BODY BACK!?"

Silence

A sigh suddenly made them jump. "*sigh* Very vell, I shupose you vant answers. It's time you got zem." Everyone stared in shock at Russman, not really expecting that to work any.

"Ze year vas 1948, the second vorld var had ended and ze Reich vas no longer in existence. Dr. Ludving Maxis vas a companion of mine that later on caused many issues vith me and Group 935. I vanted so desperately to rid of them, I accidently teleported zem to a Group 935 base on ze moon, a base known as Griffon Station. Zis caused Maxis' daughter known as Samantha to panic and run into a device known as ze M.P.D. Zis device is a direct connection between our world and ze Aether. When she fell in, she gained full control of ze zombie population. She soon sent me and a group of successful test subjects of mine on a long campaign to fight against her. Soon, I found I could control ze zombies, so I put her un mien body and I controlled ze M.P.D. Mein test subjects und mien body is still on ze moon, alive und vell actually. Much older granted, but none ze less. I could fix zat vith my new powers, but now ze thought of having a new body is rather dishturbing, I do vant mien body back. I have a new task for you four, to travel to ze moon and aid my old counterparts in getting Samantha her body back, and getting mien back in shape. I vill rejuvenate our old bodies, and varn zem of our arrival, gut luck, get back to ze surface as soon as possible." With that, he was gone. Russman huffed in anger, not having all the answers he desired. But better he not argue with an all-powerful force.

-Moon/ ten minuets later—

Tank Dempsey was an old man now, very old. He was in his mid 110's, as was Takeo, Nikolai, and the Doc. They had good medical equipment up here as well as food and other stuff that kept them alive and healthy all these years. And all the booze Nikolai could drink. They had already killed all available zombies on the Moon, and were currently in the bio dome, relaxing and sharing tales with one another.

"Hehehehe, you remind me of sixth wife Sammy, funny. Hehehe-*Coughing*" The old body of Richtofen, now inhabited by Samantha smiled at him and said is Samantha's young voice. "Aw, thank you Nicky."

"HELLO FRIENDS!" Edward roared in joy. "_Verdammet, _mien body looks like a vrinkled potato, vat just von't do." The surprised inhabitance of the Moon turned to rage when they recognized the voice.

"Richtofen…" Tank growled. Before anyone could react, a bright blue light began to glow around all four of them soon they were completely engulfed. Soon after, the blue glow dissipated, revealing their new, young bodies, the same age as when they first enlisted. Tank had medium length, combed over brown hair, and a small goatee. All his wrinkles and crows feet were gone. He hadn't felt this powerful and energetic in years. He must have been 23 at most. Then came Richtofen, he appeared to be in his late twenties, early thirties. Similar hairstyle to Dempsey, except he only had a mustache. Then came Nikolai, he had medium length, shaggy, brown hair, and he had a mustache and a chin strip. He appeared to be at most, 34. Lastly, was Takeo, He had long, black hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. He was at least 28.

They looked over themselves with astonishment and realized that they had become younger.

"Oh, and Samantha? I vant mien body back, you can have yours, I have made you a few years older to be able to handle firearms better, we can't have you veak if you are to kill minions, are ve?" Edward bellowed.

The group looked at each other and sprinted to the room where Samantha's body usually floated helplessly in the air by the M.P.D. They soon filed in and gasped.

Samantha…. was beautiful. She had long brown hair that was tied up into a braid, and slung over her left shoulder onto her breasts. She looked to be at least 19. The dress she wore when tossed into the M.P.D, was torn to pieces as her body had grown. It showed off her new…assets rather well. (Her C cup assets, if I may be so perverted. XD) She gently drifted to the ground and the pyramid closed up. Richtofen's body twitched slowly for a moment and collapsed…

-Author's Note—

Well, ya you go. A fat, warm, moist, stinking pile of fan fiction. This should do for now. Hope you enjoy, rate, review, like, and favorite for your boy, peace out dawgs.


	3. Meeting the Real Crew

-Author's Notes—

Well Holy Shit, Merry Fucking Christmas, or what ever you celebrate, I personally don't care. But happy holidays to all and here is my gift to you, a new chapter and news of my fallout story. Fallout story is going to have a Christmas special come out soon, and new chapter will be posted before break ends. Here ya go, enjoy!

-The edge of the rift/processing/2:34 p.m.—

The four climbed helplessly for hours before reaching the surface. They each grumbled something about the god-awful town and tossed grenades down the holes from whence they came. The satisfactory sound of explosions and the possible sound of the quick revive machine being reduced to pieces. They grinned madly at each other. They crawled over the railing and began a walk out of the former mining facility.

The walk was long, and they did not reach the edge of the facility till nightfall. The first to collapse was Stulinger, falling face first into the soft sand, and snoring quite loudly. Russman soon lied down and fell asleep into a more quite snore. Marlton looked over to see Abigail's tired eyes boring into him.

"Ill…get stuff for a f-fire." Marlton hopped up, and despite his exhaustion, took off running into the dunes. He returned some time later with a handful of old dried logs. He set down the logs and started the kindling, soon, a fire roared to life. 'Success! I hope Misty was impressed.' He looked up hopefully only to find she had fallen asleep. He walked over and examined her face.

'God. She is so beautiful.' He placed a hand on her cheek and she shivered. He went over and took a old blanket out of a bag of their stuff they usually carried and held it out to examine it. It had a huge gaping hole in the center. Likely torn when they dropped the bag on a protruding rebar in that tower in China. He sighed; he wanted her to be comfortable. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and removed a sowing needle from the bag and got to work. Soon, Abigail's shivers turned to whimpering. He began to feel truly bad for her and sewed faster. Soon he was done and held out his creation, his shirt, un-ceremonially sewn to the blanket for a make shift cover. He tossed the new blanket over Misty, and soon her shivering and whimpering came to a halt, soon, he realized how cold he was. He was by default first watch for the night, but that was every night. In order it was he, Russman, Stulinger, and then Misty. He would take all watches tonight, why the fuck not.

He sat down next to Abigail's sleeping form and sighed, 'Fuck my life…' He thought about the past, how he got here, the present, what happened today, and the future, how was this supposed to end. God, he wished his family were still alive. His mom and dad, his brother. God he missed them. Before he could stop it, salty tears pelted the sand beneath him.

"What's wrong?" He jumped and aimed his colt at the source of the voice, right between Misty's eyes. She looked surprised, but it went back to a cold stare before long. He lowered his weapon and sat back down, sobbing occasionally. She reached over and pulled him into an awkward, one armed hug.

"I remember my first day with the zombies, I even remember my first kill…"

-North San Francisco/ 3 year's ago/ 2025—

_ "__DAD! Look out!" John Marlton Jr. sprinted in his father's direction in order to kill the zombie behind him, but it was too late. The creature roared and sunk his teeth into his father's neck. His mother and brother screamed in terror, and John could only stare, horrified. He pushed the zombie down and put the barrel of a Stakeout shotgun in its mouth and pulled the trigger. Another scream elided from his mothers throat, but this wasn't fear, it was pain. _

_He whipped around to find six zombies chowing on her from behind. He and his brother went to work, taking out each zombie carefully as to not shoot their mother. They ran over to her body to find she had already died of blood loss. _

_The two boys sobbed madly over the corpse of their mother and father. Soon a growling could be heard. They carefully opened their eyes and the corpses were gone. They looked up and two pairs of glowing blue eyes met them. The two boys gasped. John's little teenage brother stood up and ran to embrace them. _

_"__NICK, NO! ITS NOT THEM ANYMORE!" It was too late. Nick slammed into them and immediately the zombified corpses of his parents tore Nick apart, ripping flesh and limbs in front of John. The screams of his brother soon died out to the chewing of flesh. John began to sob loudly, he ran and grabbed his stakeout and fired a single round into the back of his former mother's head, causing it to explode. He fired another one causing his former father to do the same. And walked up to his brother, who had incredibly survived. He short breaths could be heard, before he let out his final words. Followed by his final breath._

_"__Kill…me…"_

_So he did._

-Present—

It had been a few minuets after he had finished his tale before he looked up at Misty. He half expected her to slap him upside the head and to tell him to toughen up. He glanced at her to notice something he had never seen out of her before. She was crying. Like… actual tears too.

She threw herself to hug him tightly, and after a moment of shock, he hugged her back as well. They sat together sobbing in the night; salty tears pelted his chest, his smell of sweat reaching her nose soon. She sniffed lightly and leaned back to look at him. "Where is y-your shirt?"

He looked down at his bare chest, then grabbed the blanket she was once under and held it up. She had a blank look before speaking? "You did that for me? What about you?" He shrugged and sat back down, he glanced at her; she suddenly shivered as a blast of cold air hit them, and he did as well. He sat up and grabbed the blanket before setting around her shoulders and resumed sitting. She looked at him suddenly. They sat there in silence before she scooted over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He stared at her for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed her lightly. '_Marlton! What are you doing, she is going to probably kill you now!' _He leaned back and studied her face for a moment. He did have much to think before she leapt on top of him, kissing him roughly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth fighting for dominance. He grabbed her and sat up, he quickly slammed her into the sandy ground and resumed kissing her. He held her tightly, and moved to kiss her neck. She moaned his name loudly before running her fingers through his hair.

'**OH JA, do it again please!' **Everyone including the two sleeping men leapt up and aimed their guns around.

'**HAHAHAHA, Just kidding, it's me. You two are feisty vhen you make love. HAHAHA! Anyvay, I have contacted my old comrades in arms and rejuvenated zere bodies to a prime age. Also, I put Samantha into a holding cell of sorts in ze Aether; she is in a lockdown until her body is taken to Der Reise and linked vith a Vril Ya artifact. Mein old comrades have teleported to Area 51, und I have already teleported zem, you vill be teleported zere next. Ven you meet up, you vill be given more instructions. Oh, and Marlton? Don't be afraid to really get in zere, vemon love zat. Toodles!**' Everyone was now staring at the blushing Misty and John. Before they knew it, a pinkish light enveloped them.

-Der Reise Facility/Germany—

Everyone shook their head and looked around, they quickly realized they were on a platform and there was what looked like some futuristic tube in front of them. "So these are the newbies, huh."

They spun around and quickly took sight of three people in World War 2 uniforms. An American, a Russian, and a Japanese. Mist leaped up and pointed at the American. "What do you mean, newbie?" He laughed heartily.

"Sweet cheeks, I've been fighting maggot sacks since before you were born, I know for a fact, compared to me, you're a fucking newbie. So back off sugar tits." Marlton pushed in-between them and looked at the American. "Don't talk to her like that! Listen, before a fight breaks out, lets trade names. I'm John Marlton you can call me Marlton. That is Misty, Russman, and Stulinger." He nodded at each of them and spoke. "I'm Tank Dempsey, that there is Nikolai Belenski, and over there is Takeo Masaki. I've heard you met the fucking nutjob that's Richtofen, am I right?" They nodded. "Okay then, the two unconscious dudes over there are Samantha Maxis, and Eddie himself." Behind them, propped up against a chain link fence was the body of a teenage girl, her dress replaced with a tank top and leather jacket, and OD green combat pants and boots, and a German in a full Nazi uniform. They shook hands throughout the group before grabbing the bodies and heading over to Maxis' old office.

'**Oh good, you have acquainted yourselves. Before I can take mein old body back, Samantha's energy must be cleared from it, and zat requires a Vril artifact, ze artifact is in ze bottom compartment of ze desk.**'

Nikolai walked over to the desk and dug around in the bottom draw before pulling out an odd looking golden star with silver engravings around it.

'**WUNDABAR! Now place the golden star on mein body, just over ze heart.'**

Nikolai did as such. As soon as the star made contact, a brilliant blue light shot out of the star and hit Richtofen's body, a faint orange light shot out of Richtofen's mouth and went into Samantha's body at her heart.

'**Now for ze hard part…**' All was silent before Samantha and Richtofen both leapt up and looked around frantically. Samantha smiled and ran over to Tank and hugged him tightly. Everyone, including Richtofen looked surprised. "Is zere something I should know about? And tell me nothing happened vile she vas in mein body." Tank shook his head and hugged her back. Over the years of being trapped on the moon, he had acted like her father. She had developed an attraction towards him, but she never had spoken it. "Nah, I have just been taking care of her over the years, that's all." Richtofen sighed in relief.

"Gut, now for ze next part. As you all know, I am now in complete control of ze Aether. This realm grants me extreme power on levels you may not comprehend. There are a few drawbacks. Ze minions affected my ze element 115 cannot tell ze difference between me or any other mortal, so zere is zat, and if mein body dies, I have to use anozer. An idea I am not fond of. But, as for some pluses, I can control ze Aether from here, and zat also implies physical manipulation." Tank who had been frowning the entire time finally spoke up. "Why do you want a body anyway, this world is a living hell?"

"Good question Dempshey, and ze answer to zat is a long one. So I plan on putting what I can of ze minions in storage, and ze rest need to be exterminated. So we have some missions on our hands! First zing first, we eat, we sleep, and in the morning, we begin making zis vorld fit for a king like me." He glanced around the room and noticed everyone glaring at him. "And we bring humanity back?" Their frowns disappeared. He shrugged.

"Get some food and sleep people, you need it! Also ze showers are through ze bio lab and past the furnace room, and dining hall is wherever ze hell you vant, same for sleeping. Zose buildings were destroyed when ve nuked ze world, HAHAHA, vat fun. Toodles." With that, Richtofen left the office, as did everyone else.

-Author's Notes—

The next chapter is going to be filler, the night in the facility. No news!


	4. Republic of the Golden Sun

Author's Note: This is a taste babies! The official guide in the archive of the Republic of the Golden Sun! You will learn about our protagonist Mason! The Archivists, the Republic, and their history! Enjoy this; this will eventually lead to a massive collaboration between a ton of different games, TV shows, and movies!

System Reboot-Last user login/ MasonA … Access Granted Search:… All Logs on ROTGS/ Archivists} {Files Retrieved}

Before the first real signs of life began to show, there were two. The Elders, and the Dark Ones. Or as the religious followers known as Christians in Universe Degon Trell call them, Angles and Demons. The Elders fought the Dark Ones in massive battles to control what was known as Wahtal, an ethereal realm that had massive potential to grow new life. The Elders sought to protect it, and make it grow, while the Dark Ones sought to destroy it, wanting to be in complete utter control. Soon, either side picked leaders, the Elders elected their oldest and wisest to become High Elder, and leader of the Elders. This man soon became known as God referenced back to Universe Degon Trell. As for the Dark Ones, they soon picked a leader they called the Dark Lord, or the Devil in the same universe.

These factions clashed, their leaders, ever so often appearing in battle to turn the tides in their favor. Soon a full-scale war broke out, and the factions clashed causing a rupture in Wahtal, this rupture sprang out a massive boom of infinite realms, some with slight variations, others with large variations. These realms came to be known as Universes, and thus, life truly began. The Elders having been the faction to set off the rupture, had complete control of Wahtal, and created a new universe, a barren wasteland of which they banished the dark ones to. This universe was locked down, and no mind was paid to the beings within.

The Elders grew fascinated with the infinite realms they had created, and sought to learn all they could from each, they wanted to protect them and watch them flourish. They began to archive info, going from universe to universe finding new creatures, and studying how they evolved into something new. The High Elder felt that his faction had a new calling, to archive and learn of their new creation. He changed the normal Elders names from Elders to the Scribes, and his title from High Elder to Archivist. The Archivist spent eons going around and collecting info, finding some civilizations more intelligent than others.

Seeing the potential some of these creatures had, he began integrating some of them into Scribes, but this caused mass unrest from the founding Scribes, and most held resentment towards the new initiates. After many tiring eons, the first ever Archivist stepped down, and let his second in command gain control. There was an issue discovered with this revelation, as a new Archivist was to gain control, he/she/it would have less control and power as the Archivist before them. This was a little issue at the time considering the line had just been passed down, and the second in control was still immensely powerful.

As the Scribes soon learned, there was a special pattern among the infinite universes. That there were lines of Universes where certain events always occurred, certain people, causing certain events to occur. They began to utilize this pattern, and soon it was simply a matter of finding and archiving the slight differences in these lines of similar universes.

As many universes' civilizations became far more advanced, they began looking to the stars for answers, many not only looking to leave their planet or galaxy, but their universe all together. Little did they know one man, in one specific universe, had already managed to create this new technological feat.

New File Retrieved Archivist: Mason #17252837

Mason was born in a universe logged as Universe Septicon Grosh. Born and raised on a planet known as earth, in the year 2042. He grew up in a small city known as Boston, in a region-state called Massachusetts. He grew up always interested, not in the stars, but what was beyond them. A scientific theory on his planet known as String Theory, or otherwise known as the Multiverse Theory. He studied this theory through his youth and soon created a device known as the Arc Light.

The Arc Light, currently standard issue among all squad leaders in the Republic, is a machine that has the ability to transverse time, space, and universes. It has the ability to take the user through time in a different location, in a completely different universe. Mason utilized his creation in order for him to create a paradox-fixing realm, known as Salem.

Mason's creation of Salem did not pass unnoticed by the Scribes, and they began to watch him carefully. The government on Mason's planet soon took interest in what he had created, and asked him to join the military as a scientist. He readily accepted, joyful for the funding added to his project. It soon became a mission to find a new planet or universe to colonize, as Mason's planet was soon on the brink of war.

In the year 2077, a country known as China launched a worldwide nuclear strike causing the planet to become uninhabitable. Mason retreated into an underground fallout shelter in his hometown known as Vault 111. What happened to Mason in the years that followed took a massive toll on the man. Such as Sector file deleted from main File

In the year 2287, Mason having reached the age 45, technically 245, he had began moving across the country searching for a new purpose. He found that purpose with the discovery of his old Arc Light research facility. He activated the old machine and ended up being teleported to Salem. Upon his arrival, he was introduced to the Order of the Archivist. The Archivist at the time, Vinh Tú, a man from Universe Moís Cebrann, saw Mason as a very powerful and intelligent man, with much potential still locked away. He choose to personally mentor Mason in the ways of the Archivist, and Mason readily learned everything he could. Soon his power was passed down the line to Mason, resulting in his initiation as the first outsider in history to become an Archivist.

Mason traveled back to his home world, and went in search of a legend he heard of during his time in the wastes. A Lone Wanderer, a man by the name of David Maven. He telepathically contacted him, letting him know that he wanted to recruit him. After the conversation, Mason's body shut down due to the massive energy use. When he awoke, several weeks had passed, and he made his way to the Capital of his country, Washington, DC. He met up with David and assisted him in the defeat of an evil Legion. After the war ended, He asked David to fight with him, and soon they began their training together. As time passed on, they formed an unbreakable bond, becoming best friends. Soon Mason began recruiting others as a temporary militia to help him travel and learn information.

New File Retrieved The Republic of the Golden Sun/Council

As the years began to fly by, they soon mastered various fields that helped them become better leaders. Soon Mason felt that he needed a more permanent army as means of establishing diplomatic relations with different planets and cultures. After a 6000-year time period, Mason began recruitment of his High Council, a group of people only able to answer to Mason, and no other person, not even the Elders or Scribes. Mason went from Universe to Universe in search of the perfect individuals, and low and behold, he soon found them. He then formed a Republic; leaders from various worlds and civilizations were now members of the senate. The council soon was completely forged, and a new era began, the Solstice Era.

ACCESS DENIEDAll data pertaining to SOLSTICE ERA has been moved to head terminal, have a nice day!


	5. DOC

Hello kiddies, to those who are confused about the previous chapter posted, it was simply a taste of something big, like…. Wayyyyy bigger. I plan on doing a massive story compilation that involves many TV shows, video games, and movies. That was a summary up to the point that you need to know. **_FALLOUT FANS: WORRY NOT, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY, MERELY A SUMMARY OF ONE SMALL PART IN DAVID'S LIFE. YES, HE BEATS THE LEGION, BUT I NEVER SAID IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING WHERE EVERYONE LIVES, MIGHT WANT TO BE AWARE OF THAT BTW. AS FOR THE STORY ITSELF, IT WILL CONTINUE FOR A LONG WHILE. _**As for everyone else, keep calm and carry on, I will continue to post for each of my stories, some having more priority over the others. **_SU FANS: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THROUGH A GUEST REVIEW THAT MAKING STEVEN 25 WAS SLIGHTLY ABBRASIVE TO THE STORY LINE, BUT ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE. I HAVE 10,000 IDEAS IN MY TWISTED LITTLE NOGGIN THAT INVOLES ADULT STEVEN THINKING LIKE A KID. AND MANY MORE THAT 17 YEAR OLD STEVEN WOULD NOT SIMPLY DUE FOR, SO I NEEDED A QUICK CHANGE OF PACE AND MADE HIM GROW A BIT MORE, AS WELL AS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DID THIS, HE FELT AWEFUL ABOUT FAILING THE MALACHITE MISSION, AND WANTED TO BECOME STRONGER. THROUGH THE REFORMATION, HE MADE HIMSELF BIGGER AS HIS MIND SET CHANGED. THAT IS ALL. _**My priority list for each story goes from top to bottom as most important, to least.

Fallout

Steven Universe

Borderlands

CoD Zombies

Avengers

I'm sorry if you are a fan of one of the lower ranked ones, but I can only focus on one to two stories at a time, or I get all mixed up. So I hope you have enjoyed this little explanation. I know I have, good day!


End file.
